Ride The Lightning
by SilentJo
Summary: Midoriya sees Bakugou staring a little too hard at Kirishima's new tattoos. Midoriya wishes Bakugou would look at him the same way. So he gets the number of Kiri's tattoo artist... CW: Explicit Sex


"You like 'em bro? I thought they'd look super manly with my hero costume!" Kirishima was all smiles as he showed off the gear-shaped tattoos on either side of his rib cage. So symmetrical, the red designs framed his pecs and drew attention to his narrow waist.

As supportive as Midoriya was for his friend and fellow hero, he wasn't amused by how long his hero partner stared at the redhead's body. Bakugou grunted with a nod, "They're alright. How long did they take to heal?"

"Week or two, just gotta keep them clean and moist. Thinking of getting some ink, Bakugou? I could get you in with my artist, you can see they rock with their work," Kirishima said as he raised his arm and turned, the muscles of his torso twisting under the tattooed skin.

Midoriya's eyes narrowed as he watched Bakugou react to the display, a green-eyed monster in more than one sense. Jealousy wasn't a typical emotion for him, but he wished that his childhood friend would stare at him as hard as he was at Red Riot.

"I dunno, maybe," Bakugou replied, his tongue darting out and wetting his lower lip. Watching it dip in and out of his mouth, Midoriya squirmed a little as he imagined just where that tongue would go if he had Bakugou alone right now.

"What's got you all antsy, nerd? Bet you'd start the waterworks as soon as the needle hit your skin," Bakugou said as he jabbed his pointer finger into Deku's arm repetitively.

Flushing a deep red, Midoriya raised his arms defensively across his face, "I-I would not!" It wasn't the attention he had wanted, but at least Bakugou wasn't ogling Kirishima anymore.

"I gotta get back to the agency and debrief on this joint mission. You go with Shitty Hair and fill out the paperwork on their end, Deku." Bakugou always left the desk work to him, preferring to verbally inform their superiors of their actions rather than typing it out.

"Sure thing, Kacchan," Midoriya replied as he watched Bakugou walk away. Once he was out of sight, he turned to Kirishima, just slightly less red in the face than before.

"So, uhm, about that tattoo artist…"

* * *

**-Two Weeks Later-**

"Hey, watch the left side, Deku! Are you fuckin' blind?!" Bakugou set off an AP shot, bringing the giant mechanized enemy down. The force knocked Midoriya off his feet and rolled him across the ground until he came to a stop against the shattered brick wall behind them. Covered in sweat and dirt, his green hero costume in tatters, Midoriya stood up again, chest heaving.

"I got this Kacchan!" Lightning flashed in luminous green bolts as Midoriya raced toward the humanoid machines approaching their position from the left. It only took one swing of his fist backed by One For All to send metal parts and gears flying in all directions. A spring bounced off the top of Bakugou's head, further pushing him into a seething rage.

"You don't have shit, you fucking nerd! I had to take out the big bad just so you could recover enough to take out the runts. If you can't keep your head in the game, then stay at ho—"

Bakugou halted his ranting, his attention focused on his agency partner standing before him. The fight had torn his costume to shreds, which wasn't anything new for him, as reckless as he was. Covered in dirt and sweat, Midoriya looked back at Bakugou, brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"What is it, Kacchan? I-I'm fine if that's what you're worried about. Just some bumps and scratches, nothing new." But Bakugou kept staring, his eyes focused on Midoriya's torso. Beneath the frayed green fabric, peeking up just above the waistband of his underwear was a flash of black and orange. Colors that obviously hadn't come from their battle.

"The fuck is that, Deku?" Bakugou pointed as he started walking towards him, only to be interrupted by the arrival of their back-up teams. Procedure came first, with the two heroes relaying the events of their patrol with the first responders and police. Midoriya kept eyeing Bakugou, knowing that he hadn't forgotten what he'd seen. He knew it would eventually be revealed, though after such an exhausting fight, he wasn't looking forward to the inevitable confrontation to follow.

The ride back to their agency was quiet. Midoriya spent it rehearsing just what he was going to say to Bakugou once they had a moment to themselves. Sneaking glances to his right, he only saw Bakugou staring out the window, the ever-present scowl masking his face making it difficult to gauge just what he was thinking.

"Okay, you two get cleaned up and go home. We'll call you in the morning if there's anything else we need from you for this case. Good work out there tonight, you should both feel proud of what you accomplished together," said Iida as he pulled up in front of their agency building. Midoriya carefully ducked out of the car and thanked Iida for the ride. Bakugou shuffled out and walked to the door without saying a word.

The agency was empty when they entered, typical for the time of night. The others would likely be at the site of the incident for several hours. Walking ahead of Bakugou into the locker rooms, Midoriya laughed nervously. "Well, I guess I'll get a quick shower, Kacch—"

"Turn around." Bakugou's voice was low and eerily calm.

"I-I'm really tired, could this wait until tomorrow?"

"That's the only time I'll ask, Deku. Now."

Reluctantly, Midoriya turned on his heel, arms wrapped over his chest attempting to pull together what remained of his hero costume. Taking several large steps, Bakugou tugged his arms away and looked down at Midoriya's exposed stomach. Black lines filled in with orange dipped into his underwear, urging Bakugou to pull them down to see where the colorful marks led.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled in surprise as Bakugou yanked down his blue and yellow boxer briefs.

Two orange grenade tattoos revealed themselves to Bakugou as he let go of Midoriya's clothes. They were situated symmetrically on either side of his cock near the hip bones, each tilted at an angle away from his groin, the pin and spoon of the grenades facing outward just above where Midoriya's boxers would rest. Against tan skin, the orange color would have been a poor choice. But with the black lines framing it, the color popped against Midoriya's soft white skin tone.

"When did you do this? Did you think I wouldn't ever see them?"

Midoriya backed away, though he didn't attempt to pull his underwear up. "Almost a week ago. I was going to bring it up, really. I just didn't know how…"

Bakugou crashed into Midoriya, the two of them stumbled back until Midoriya's back hit the lockers. His hands fencing Midoriya in on either side, Bakugou stared into those emerald green eyes. "You knew how I'd react, didn't you? Seeing my fucking symbols permanently etched on your body, and _there_ of all places?"

"After seeing you stare at Kirishima's ink like you did, I just… I wanted you to look at me like that, Kacchan."

Bakugou's eyes widened in response to Midoriya's confession before relaxing into a sultry gaze. "And now that I'm looking, what are you gonna do about it, huh?" He grabbed Midoriya's hand and pressed it against his crotch, where his cock fought against the fabric holding it back. "You gonna take responsibility for making me like this?"

Midoriya nodded as he bit his lower lip. He palmed his hand over the erection, hesitant on where to go from there. He'd had this fantasy play out so many times in his mind, but to have the real Kacchan in front of him was far different.

"Good." Bakugou smashed his face against Midoriya, his impatience for contact obvious as his lips and tongue hungrily tasted Midoriya's. Shocked at the impulse, Midoriya stiffened at first, gradually relaxing as Bakugou started licking and sucking at his collarbone. The short, pitched groans escaping Midoriya's throat only encouraged Bakugou further.

"Mhm, feels so good, Kacchan!"

Bakugou closed their gap even further, slotting his thigh between Midoriya's bare legs, cock rubbing against his skin. Pre-cum seeped from the tip and left a trail along Midoriya's upper thigh.

"You're mine now, Deku. All of you belongs to me, got that?" Bakugou tugged at Midoriya's cock, twisting his wrist as he reached the end of the shaft, earning another moan for the effort.

"I'm all yours, Kacchan. Th-that's why I got them," he replied through bated breath. Bakugou rutted up against Midoriya as he brought his hands around and grabbed two handfuls of freckled ass.

"Gonna take this for myself, too," Bakugou growled as he slipped his fingers down the crack of Midoriya's ass. Stepping away, he grabbed Midoriya's hand and pulled him over to the wooden bench next to the lockers and shoved him down on it.

"Kacchan, let me touch you. I want to feel you too!" Midoriya sat up, only to have Bakugou's palm meet his chest and push him back down against the wood.

"You'll get to feel plenty of me soon, nerd," Bakugou replied as he swung his leg over the bench and sat on Midoriya's chest. Leaning closer, he held his cock in one hand while pulling Midoriya's head up with the other. "Get a good taste of this, Deku. Use that mouth for more than just muttering garbage and suck my dick."

Midoriya needed little coaxing, licking the head and swirling his tongue around before sinking it into his hot mouth. Bakugou's head tilted back as Midoriya continued, tightening his lips around the shaft and running along its length. Tears ran from the corners of his eyes as he took Bakugou in as far as he could, gagging as the cockhead tapped the back of his throat.

"Easy, don't be so damn eager. It ain't going anywhere." Bakugou pulled his cock away from Midoriya's sloppy mouth. He blanketed himself over Midoriya, chests meeting together. Fisting his hand over Midoriya's cock, he pumped it back and forth, thrusting himself against the moaning young man beneath him in sync with his hand's motions.

"Kacchan, coming. I'm almost there!"

Bakugou tightened his grip in response, the bench creaking as he rocked against Midoriya. Hot cum spurt into the palm of his hand as Midoriya bucked beneath him. Bakugou slid his hand from the spent cock, letting it drop with a wet smack against Midoriya's thigh.

"Look at how much you came for me, Deku," he said as he ran his thumb around the milky white fluid cupped in his palm. "Not letting it go to waste, either." He slid to the end of the bench, pushing Midoriya's legs apart and rubbing his own cum over the tight entrance.

"How long have you wanted this, Deku?" He pressed a finger in, circling it around as Midoriya's eyes flew open and his breath caught in his chest. "Oh yeah, you like that? Sucking my finger in with that greedy little ass of yours." He slid another finger in, scissoring him open and dipping further in to graze his fingertips against Midoriya's prostate.

"I've wanted you since our first fight back at UA. From that first move when you dropped me to the ground, that's when I knew I wanted to make you mine, Deku. And now here you are, with two fresh tattoos that'll show everyone just who you belong to."

"Longer than that," Midoriya replied breathlessly. "I wanted you long before UA." He clenched around Bakugou's fingers as he spoke, "No more teasing, Kacchan. Fuck me."

Wasting little time, Bakugou removed his fingers and quickly brought his cock up to his entrance and slid inside slowly. Midoriya wrapped his legs around his lower back and pulled him closer, forcing him all in abruptly.

"The fuck, Deku, I was trying to take it easy. You want it rough though, huh? Greedy little shit." Bakugou leaned forward, pushing Midoriya's legs down until his knees were nearly even with his head. Fucking into his tight heat, Bakugou grabbed a handful of green curls and twisted them in his fingers.

"Ka-cchan, fuck… So deep… I think I'm gonna come again!" Midoriya grabbed the back of his knees and pulled them closer, driving Bakugou even further into him. It only took a few thrusts at that angle before Midoriya let out a broken cry as his cock emptied over his stomach this time.

Bakugou let Midoriya's legs fall away, now standing as he slammed against his ass as Midoriya's orgasm clenched around him in spasms. "Fuck, I'm close too."

Just before he came, Bakugou pulled out of Midoriya, moaning as his cock slung ropes of cum over Midoriya's lower abs, painting the orange and black grenades with a splash of white. Catching his breath, Bakugou leaned over Midoriya, running his thumbs over the tattoos, coating them thoroughly with his semen.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Midoriya looked up at Bakugou in exhaustive wonder.

"Shitty Hair said to keep 'em moist, didn't he?"

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Another late patrol left Midoriya and Bakugou as the only two occupying the agency showers. Midoriya was hoping for another situation like this. The last week had gone by with him seeing very little of Bakugou, even after they had made their relationship official. After several days of missed dates and conflicting work schedules, Midoriya started to think that maybe what happened between them was just a spur-of-the-moment thing.

"Kacchan, can we talk when you get out of the shower?" Midoriya stood by the entrance to the stalls, nervous about going in with Bakugou.

"Get in here, nerd. Say whatever you gotta say."

Resigning, Midoriya sighed, "O-Okay." Leaving his towel on the rack, he stepped into the stalls, finding Bakugou sitting at the far end. The steam from the hot water blurred his vision slightly, but Midoriya thought he caught a glimpse of green in Bakugou's silhouette.

It became clearer as he approached. Bakugou sat on the shower bench, legs spread out before him. Running from his inner thighs up to the base of his flaccid cock, were several green lightning bolts, weaving in and out of each other just like the electrical discharge put out when Midoriya used his Full Cowl.

"You… Are those tattoos, Kacchan?" He got closer, admiring the intricate work and how great the green looked against his skin.

"Think that's cool? Watch this." Bakugou lazily started working his fist around his cock, and in little time, had it at full stock. Midoriya couldn't believe what he saw. The lightning didn't just stop at the base of Bakugou's cock, it ran the length of the shaft to just under the head.

"Is this why you've been avoiding me?"

"Maybe. Whenever I see you, I want to fuck your lights out. Hard to do when your dick's recovering from a thousand jabbing needles." Recalling the pain of his own tattoos, he could only imagine how that must have felt getting such a sensitive area done. "Didn't you have something to talk about?"

"Oh, well, it was nothing. So, I guess you still need some time to let it heal. Just remember to keep it clean. I'll just finish washing up—"

Bakugou caught Midoriya's hand before he could get out of reach. "Uh-uh. I waited a week already. It's time for you to ride the lightning, Deku."


End file.
